Whatever It Takes
by IWouldBeSoHappy
Summary: K2! (KennyxKyle) Kenny has made a number of mistakes. Will he be able to earn Kyle's trust back? Read and find out.


(( Author's Note: Hi~! And welcome to my very first story. I haven't wrote a fan fiction in probably about 2 years now, so I may be rusty. On top of that, this is my first time writing as Kenny. Before we start the story, you should know it's written in Kenny's point of view, this is a one shot, and the song used in the title and story is not mine. It belongs to the band, Lifehouse. Enjoy! ))

_A strangled smile fell from your face._

_It kills me that I hurt you this way._

**_Kyle always had the most amazing smile. It was so bright and I loved how vibrant his emerald optics grew whenever he was happy. Whenever he looked at it, chills went down my spine and nothing could stop me from smiling back. Now, things were different. Kyle didn't smile as much as he should. Hell, I can't even remember the last time he looked like he actually wanted to smile at me. There isn't a day that goes by where I don't think about how much the little ginger seemed to despise me now._**

_The worst part is that I didn't even know_

_Now there's a million reasons for you to go_

_**I didn't know what I was doing. It had been an extremely long day, then night came around where I had hoped silence would finally settle in. I was completely wrong. My parents were still arguing. I had been counting the number of threats and cuss words they'd carelessly thrown at each other since the beginning of the early morning. It was exhausting just to listen to them. Karen? Was Karen doing okay? I remember thinking about her and went to her bedroom when I felt it would be safe enough. She was curled up in the corner, gripping tightly onto a torn blanket she's had since she was a baby. "M-Mommy!" She cried out, believing it would have been her. Despite the arguing she did with their father, she was still what one could call a 'mommy's girl'. I never understood why she liked her. Must of been some strange daughter bond that developed in the womb.**_

_**Karen told me that night she didn't want me. She didn't want her older brother to protect her anymore. I was hurt. So hurt that I didn't feel like putting up with how much pain it brought me. I gave Karen a sad smile before exiting her bedroom, looking at her one last time before I shut the creaky door. "..." Then that's when I made the first mistake.**_

_**I injected a heavy dose of heroin into my bloodstream with a needle. That drug is fucking strong, just what I was looking for at the time. The side effects hit me right in the back of the head like a metal baseball bat. It easily spread throughout my body physically, emotionally, and mentally. It numbed me. I immediately couldn't distinguish what was right and what was wrong. This is where my second mistake moved it's way into place.**_

_But if you can find a reason to stay_

_**I hazily stumbled out of the shitty side of town where I lived. I hate this town, yet I haven't left it. I probably won't. Not without Karen or Kyle. Even those two claim they don't need me anymore. But hey, I couldn't think about Karen nor Kyle while the drug had me. I was like a puppet while the drug was the puppeteer. What a sick bastard. Heh, who am I kidding? It's my fault for abusing it.**_

_**Before I knew it, I was on the doorstep of one of my many classmates. The house was silent, like I had been looking for. I looked up and couldn't make out whose home it was since it was so dark outside, probably at least around Midnight. I must of picked the lock and not bothered to knock, because I found myself inside the home. How I managed to pick a lock on drugs, I'll never know. When inside, I looked over to the wall to find a photograph of the Tucker family.**_

_**Craig's house. I liked Craig. He was one of my classmates that I could put up with. We were smoking buddies too. That night, he was something more to my hormonal teenage guy state of mind. And who would Craig be to deny sex with someone like me? Well, despite the fact I was a complete whore. Let's just say that anybody I fucked didn't walk away displeased. In fact, Craig was begging me for more. On his knees, like a dog who wanted a bite of your bacon. I gave him what he wanted and ended up staying the night.**_

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_To turn this around_

**_I woke up on the floor of Craig's bedroom. He was asleep, naked, a blanket messily wrapped around his toned, yet slender body. I was naked too. And my head was throbbing intensely. My vision seemed off and blurry. I didn't need to think about it. The scene before me showed that I obviously had made 'fun' with that Tucker kid. The reason as to why began to creep into my thoughts. It was early in the morning and I was so tired that I could have gone out like a light. But I didn't._**

**_Realization hit me. I cheated on Kyle. I cheated on the one male that I promised myself wouldn't come off as some kind of toy. I loved Kyle and I still do with a deep passion. Word must of been out by now. That's just how rumors were in South Park. Hence another reason why I hate this damned town._**

**_My cell phone was in my pocket on the floor, at the foot of the bed. It seemed to be vibrating. I then stood, shivering a bit from the cold air that hit my bare skin. I sighed inwardly and retrieved the device from my jean pocket._**

**_There was a text from Kyle._**

_I know what's at stake_

_I know that I've let you down_

_**"How could you?" The first text read. The vibration I had heard must not have been the first one to go off, because there were several other messages waiting to be opened. I bit my lower lip, knowing that I was screwed. Kyle knew. Kyle knew that I cheated on him. Knowing the guy, he would be aggressive and emotionally wounded. "Ken, I loved you." Said the second text that was sent. I gulped, my heart sinking down in my chest. **__  
__**  
'Loved'. The way Kyle put that text could have sent me back to the drugs. I would have ditched Craig and walked straight home to the backyard to the meth lab to spend the rest of my days. I'd kill myself. I wouldn't stay dead though, even if I'd like to by that point. I could have gone home and killed myself, disappeared for the day only to return the very next. Kyle would have been even more enraged if I did do that. "I need you." Was the third, most recent, final text I had from him. So there was still hope.**_

_And if you give me a chance_

_Believe that I can change_

_I'll keep us together whatever it takes_

**_I vanished from Craig's bedroom that morning after dressing myself. I would have stolen some of Craig's clean clothing since mine were dirty, but didn't want to seem more suspicious than I already seemed. Besides, I liked my parka better._**

**_"Kyle." I greeted him nervously._**

**_The Jew turned around, staring up at me with fury in his bright green optics. Kyle was shorter than me by a few inches. I wouldn't have been intimidated if I didn't know how much of a beating he could pound down. I wasn't able to fight back anyways since my mind was still recovering from the heroin. Kyle didn't have to say a word to me. I __knew_****_ he was upset with me. His texts proved it._**

_**"I don't want anything to do with you." He stated firmly before raising his hand. **__  
_  
**_I expected him to slap me across the face. My eyes were red, my blue eyes seemingly popping out. Even so, emotion hid behind them, telling him I was sorry. Saying that I didn't want any of this to happen. I didn't want to fuck our relationship up. That I loved _****_him_****_ more than anybody in the entire world. Not Craig, not Stan, Butters, Wendy, Bebe, nor Cartman, fuck.. definitely not Cartman. The only human I loved more than Kyle was Karen and she was my younger sister. And I'd never stoop low enough to make a pass at my own sister._**

**_Kyle didn't hit me. He almost did. He must of read what hid behind my eyes, even though I wasn't purposely trying to send him on a guilt trip. Kyle knew my parents fought like mad men and occasionally took their rage out on their kids. He once told me that he would take me away from there so we could live on our own. Even though his parents wouldn't approve and he didn't like rebelling. He was willing to go against his own nature for me. _**

**_I remember pausing after that, still keeping my eyes locked on him. We seemed to be studying each other. I wanted to say something, but where was my voice? "..I.-" _**

**_"Save it." Kyle cut me off, not willing in the least to let me speak._****_I'd never seen him struggle this much over making a decision towards me. It seemed like he was having mixed emotions, like part of him wanted to forgive me, but the other part of him just couldn't._**

_She said "If we're gonna make this work_

_You gotta let me inside even though it hurts_

_Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see"_

_**Kyle looked at me for a long time. Just by glancing at him, I could tell he was shattering into pieces on the inside. Despite this, I knew that Kyle was adaptable. He knew how to contain his feelings if he had to. Right now, he didn't seem so sure about holding his feelings inside. He looked like he wanted to pour all his thoughts into one enormous bowl and hand it over for me to consume.  
**__  
__**I didn't say anything at all to him, feeling like he was going to say something. And I was right. After that long ass pause, Kyle closed his eyes and began to speak. "If we're still going to be together, you have to let me inside." His eyes opened. He only closed his eyes for a long period of time when he was stressed. This was one of those times. "It hurts like hell to even look at you right now. And I don't know if I can do it anymore! For God's sake, Kenny McCormick! I thought you changed!" He was up in my face, misery and fire lighting up his facial expression, all mixed into one like the very last flame you'd see that was keeping the fire from burning out. Kyle looked like he'd extinguish soon. I desperately threw my arms around the smaller teenager and pulled him close, no matter how much squirming he did to try and get away. I don't blame him. Who would want anything to do with a McCormick? Unless you're a druggie or alcoholic. Other than that, we didn't have much to offer. We were worthless trash. Kyle's family wasn't. He was far more superior than us. So why did he ever love me in the first place? Why?  
**__  
__**"I wasn't trying to hide it from you, Kyle." I had promised him, giving him a heartfelt expression. **_

_She said "Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be_

_You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me"_

_**"God dammit. Just look at you." His eyebrows knit together, something they did when he was frustrated. He glared intensely at me, right into my eyes. He could tell I was still recovering from the drugs. That had also been a rumor going around, but it wasn't anything new. Anyone who was anybody knew the McCormick's had a meth lab in the back. "You're a mess. I told you **__**not**__** to do drugs anymore. You promised you'd come see me instead." Kyle was right. I was supposed to go see him whenever something upset me greatly. We pinky promised on it. Now he was criticizing me for my mistakes. I deserved it, even though I happened to be well aware of what I did was wrong. I was glad that Kyle scowled me. It showed he still cared, even if he was being an asshole about it. He knew how messed up in the head I was. If I hadn't cheated on him last night, I would be yelling back at him. **_

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_To turn this around_

**_"I know. I.. I won't do it again." I raised a hand voluntarily to show I was seriously vowing this. Second time we would be promising this, no.. well, the second time since we became boyfriend and boyfriend. Shit.. Was Kyle still my boyfriend? I had been so focused on trying to patch up what I did, that I didn't think about that. _**

_I know what's at stake_

_I know that I've let you down_

_**Kyle froze and bit down on his lower lip, thinking hard about my words. "Do you mean it?" He asked. I knew it. He didn't believe me. Still, I didn't blame him.**_

_And if you give me a chance_

_And give me a break_

_**"..I want to mean it, Kyle. I really do." I told him honestly. If I would have said I meant it, that would have meant no more drugs, cigarettes, alcohol, or sex. Sex with anybody other than Kyle, that is. I could handle the no sex with anybody else, but the other 3 items were something my body insisted was a need. I was addicted to a lot of illegal substances. I truthfully have been trying to break my bad habits, for Kyle, for Karen, and for myself too. I don't want to end up like my deadbeat parents. **_

_**"..Don't say that, dude!" He exclaimed at me. Now he was crying. Tears were flooding down his reddened cheeks, ridding of the fire that once made him stand out angrily. He looked depressed now and I knew he wanted to cling onto me. He'd want his curls played with and his back rubbed. He'd want to calm down and ease his nerves. I wanted that too. Peace.. Peace with Kyle Broflovski. "Please! Mean it!" He cried out, now grabbing onto the front of my parka and shaking it before collapsing against my chest. I gasped and hesitantly moved my arms around his slim body, holding him carefully. He was in my arms and put himself there on his own. Maybe from a breakdown, but he was still there, and that meant something.**_

_I'll keep us together, I know you deserve much better_

_**"You deserve so much better, Ky.." I told him in a hushed tone of voice, feeling my eyes starting to moisten. I was going to cry too, but I needed to stay strong for Kyle. I needed to show him I was stronger than I thought. Kyle tensed in my embrace when I spoke. He didn't ever believe me when I spoke like this. He always told me he loved me no matter what. He worried for me, that's why he was always so strict about my bad habits. I often wonder if I would have gotten off the drugs, etc. sooner, if he would have learned to love me again. **_

_But remember the time I told you the way that I felt_

_That I'd be lost without you and never find myself_

_**"I don't know, Kenny." He told me, voice shaky and frail. What didn't he know? He wasn't being specific. I never found out what he meant. **_

_Let's hold onto each other above everything else_

_Start over, start over_

_**I held onto Kyle tighter. He pushed me away when I did so. He was so indecisive. I think it's cute. In that situation, I wished he wouldn't have done it. I wanted to keep holding him. He secretly loved being touched, especially above the waist and just below his hip. I wanted to keep him here eternally and start whispering cheesy pickup lines into his ear, occasionally nipping his earlobe. He was a sucker for those kind of things, and I was too, so it all worked out. Couldn't it go back to that? If I could go back in time, I would. I'd tell my past self to put the damned needle down. Or at least I would have stopped myself from fucking Craig. I'd do anything to make it up to Kyle.**_

_I'll do whatever it takes_

To turn this around

**_"Don't touch me." He told me, now stepping back to stand his guard. I didn't like the glint in his eyes. It seemed unnatural and disgusted as if he were loathing over my presence. I took a step back, showing him I meant no harm. Why'd he have to be so stubborn!? _**

_I know what's at stake_

_I know I've let you down_

_**This was it. The feeling I always had before I was about to die rose in my chest. Saying I could just feel it wasn't even close to the truth. I nearly mistook it for a heart attack before I realized it just couldn't possibly be. I wasn't going to get Kyle back this time. He didn't want to try again. He was done. **_

_And if you give me a chance_

and believe that I can change

**_No! Don't! Please don't kill me now! I remember pleading to Death, finding myself gripping onto my chest with one hand dramatically, the other reaching out to Kyle. He was walking away. He didn't believe in me. He didn't love me anymore. I wanted to chase him. Death was trying to be funny, wasn't he? I hadn't ever been so infuriated. There was nothing I could do. I couldn't go after Kyle. He left me there for dead, my mind rotting away from existence as the life was sucked out of me, my soul leaving the Earth realm. The rats carried away my corpse as usual, eating at the flesh._**

*Time-Skip*

Now I'm in Heaven. That's right. I died from a rare syndrome known as _"Broken Heart Syndrome"_. Sounds like some crazy disease a young girl would think of, huh? Well, believe it or not, it's actually real. I often think about why I ended up in Heaven instead of Hell. I had sinned by cheating on Kyle and doing illegal drugs. I didn't deserve to come here. Hell seemed a lot more suitable for my wrongdoings. I also wondered why I never went back to Earth. It's been at least a month since I saw Kyle. I haven't seen him in person since the day he walked away from me. That memory still ached and there wasn't an hour of the day where I didn't think about it. Though, I can't say that is what hurts the most. Because there's much more that haunts me. Kyle went home and cried everyday after school. Today he locked the door to his bedroom and did something I never thought he'd do. How he was able to sneak the supplies into his home was beyond me. I watched him take out a box from under his bed. Inside the box was the same drug I used to numb myself before I cheated on Kyle. Heroin. He must have kept it from one of the times he took it from me in the past. Why'd he keep it? Fear caused my eyes to widen as I realized that Kyle was going to use the drug on himself.

"Kyle!" I cried out to him from above. He wasn't able to hear me. We were in different realms. Suddenly, I felt something feathery and light growing on my back. Angel wings. I heard that these wings would allow me to travel between realms. Perfect, this was just what I needed! I silently thanked the Lord for his kindness before bolting into Kyle's bedroom. For once, Death seemed to be on my side. I could save Kyle.

That _had _to be the reason why I was sent to Heaven and never been able to go back to Earth like usual!

"Kyle..!?" I plead for him again, seeing him still on the bed where he had been before I teleported. He didn't have the needle in his hand anymore. It was stuck in his arm, right where he had injected it into the bloodstream. It had been an even heavier dosage than what I had taken myself a month ago. I start to cry as I realized Kyle was no longer alive. I jerk the needle out of his arm and pull him close, feeling his skin. It had gone paler than usual, white as freshly fallen snow. Bits of blood oozed out of his arm where the needle had been inserted, staining his once perfect skin. It didn't surprise me now that I think about it. He was always very cautious with what kind of things he let enter his body. To think he'd die the first time he tried seemed too predictable. Kyle's body just wasn't cut out for consuming drugs.

"Kyle..." I whisper weakly, leaning onto his still chest to cry. I grip onto him tightly. He has no heartbeat. The Heroin went right through him and the result was fatal.

He died and it was my fault. But.. there was one thing to look forward for. Kyle could join me in the afterlife now. We could live together without (hopefully) zero interruptions. Peace.. we could finally have peace! Right? Wait.. there it was again. I feel uneasy. Death.. Shit, Death! He's coming. He's coming for Kyle. I know what I have to do.

"C'mon.." I mutter to myself, hurriedly lifting Kyle into my arms. Thank God he was light. His body was still as a dead body should be, no sign of life in him at all. I tried not to look at him as I soared upwards near the ceiling, opening the portal to Heaven. I could hear screaming and sinister laughter as the portal to Heaven finally opened. I glanced down to see the flames of Hell lighting up Kyle's bedroom. "Not today!" I scream at Death as he tries to grab us both to pull us into Hell. I dodge the immortal's grabby hands and make it into the portal to Heaven safely. It closes behind Kyle and I.

We made it. I've saved Kyle and brought him to Heaven with me. I sigh deeply, still holding Kyle in my arms, moving him somewhat so he was now bridal style. I close my eyes and walk along the clouds of Heaven towards the gate. We were allowed inside and I kept walking once we entered. How the fuck a Jew was welcome here, I didn't know. But I didn't care right now. I'd protect Kyle if something happened. I know my way around pretty well, even though no matter how far you walk, there would be more clouds and sky blue scenery. Smiling softly, I look down at Kyle. Now that we're both dead and allowed into Heaven, we could live here. I just needed to wake him up.

My smile shifts into a devious smirk. I know what to do.

I lean down and lay him down attentively. I know we can't get hurt in Heaven, but I'm still cautious. I can't help it. Kyle's so innocent looking. "Mn.." I gaze at his tender, pink lips for a couple seconds, admiring them. Then I close my eyes, one of my hands finding it's way above Kyle's waist and the other below his hip. I rub there in a subtle manor as I brush my own lips against the ginger's. They were just like I remembered. "Kyle.." I coo quietly, pressing my lips against his. This was a cliche way to wake someone up, but it made me giddy.

It took a few moments, but before I could think about anything other than kissing the teen I love, I feel his movement beneath me. "K..Kenny?" Says his semi high pitched voice, confused and weary by what's going on. I wonder how much he remembers before dying. And I love how he says my name and nobody else's. Not even Stan's, which was a big surprise since those two were best friends. "Kyle~." I say lightheartedly to him in return, teasingly rubbing a bit harder to his sweet spots. His emerald eyes widen and his cheeks grow flushed easily. He looks so submissive as his eyes crack open in sync with mine, our eyes meeting. He stares hazily at me, obviously still unsure about what has happened. I don't blame him. Unlike me, Kyle hasn't died before. He doesn't know what Heaven is like I do.

"What's going on?" He asks, not minding my touches. In fact, he's freely bucking his body in the areas my hands are touching.

"..I love you, Kyle." I tell him, not answering his question right away. He makes a face at me, one that means he wants to know and he wants to know right this second. But then he giggles and smiles at me. Yes! He smiled at me! "I love you too, Kenny." He replied without hesitation. Kyle.. he still loves me. Maybe it was because we are in Heaven, maybe it's not. But he said he loved me! I thought I'd never hear those three words from him again.

My broken heart healed. And for the first time in forever, I was happy. I wasn't sent back to Earth either. At least, not today. Not anytime soon. And even if it did happen, I'd take Kyle with me. I know my ways of getting in and out of things when it comes to Heaven and Hell. It shouldn't be a problem.

Kyle and I were in love again.

We didn't leave each other's arms for days. Time passed by in Heaven rather quickly, but we never had to get up and do anything other than what we wanted.

This was our paradise.

_I'll keep us together whatever it takes_


End file.
